Dreaded Encounter of Jax and Iris
{THE DREADED ENCOUNTER OF JAX and IRIS} Part One Jax Morgan the scourge of the high seas and all powerful evil undead Zombie Pirate King was out to take Rkadia as his own and destroy any rangers who got in his way. To do this, he sought to capture and control Rkadias Empress ‘Iris’ the undead Filly, as her connection with the rangers was strong and he knew it would certainly get their attention. Commanding his magical pirate ship the DeadMoon, Jax and his evil pirate lackies, invaded and attacked the squads taking prisoners and capturing the Empress, forcing fear and hatred into the hearts of the once peaceful worlds inhabitants. Battles ensued all around as the rangers tried to rescue their friend but it was far too late as Jax easily corrupted and controlled her to such a point that she stood by his side and brought forth the pirate scourge. After destroying squad Hallows End and laying siege to many squads like Locomotion and Rust Riders, Jaxs proud vessel was destroyed and he angrily retreated to his island to build a stronger and more powerful vessel. The whole time his evil ways and powers beyond measure made Iris more and more wary of the pirate king, she watched her rangers being destroyed, she felt the betrayal and anger they did and she couldn’t take it any longer. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, Iris tricked Jax Morgan into giving her all his powers and she raises the powerful magic and killed him swiftly, gaining immediate connection with the new DeadMoon they had made and his radioactive powers. As Jax crumbled into the earth he stared up at the new pirate queen and vowed he’d be back stronger and more powerful than before to take his revenge. Iris mocked him and took control of the pirates, but sure enough, Jax was set to return...... ...question was... WHEN? ((Art by Gudrun osk Adalsteinsdottir)) Part Two With every day that passed Iris grew stronger and her intent darker, as Jax Morgans powers corruped the pirate queen. She quickly formed her own pirate crew and with her tortured and twisted mind, set out to punish the rangers for not saving her. Unbeknown to her, Jax was watching, biding his time, growing stronger with each moment that passed. with his form now that of how he looked long ago, he rose up with new powers and a loyal pirate subject Carrie, to take back everything that had been stolen from him, and destroy the traiterous horse once and for all. The rangers tried to collect artifacts to save Iris, they just wanted to save their Empress, but it appeared she was too far gone to save and too taken by the pirate king to want to change her ways. As Jax Morgan returned once more rising up with the power of ice, the rangers and pirates battled fiercly to slay the demon king. Iris held back a little, taking a souvenir as she watched Jax crumble for yet a second time. But as Jax faded away into tthe earth her knew that none of them would be so lucky next time. Jax revenge would soon be upon them and nothing would be able to stop it when it did. ((Art by Umai Kitsune)) Category:Master List Category:Pirates Category:Lore